peter_jacksons_the_lord_of_the_rings_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredegar Bolger
Fredegar Bolger was a Hobbit of the Shire and a close friend of Frodo Baggins who knew that he had the One Ring and was tasked to look after the Bag End. History A descendant of Hildibrand Took, who was one of the many sons of the Old Took, Fredegar Bolger was a member of the Bolger clan. He was the son of Odovacar and Rosamunda Bolger, and the elder brother of Estella, , who would eventually marry Meriadoc Brandybuck. Born in TA 2975, Fredegar and his family lived in Budgeford of the Eastfarthing and was good friend of Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meridoc Brandybuck, Folco Boffin. In TA 3001, Fredegar and many members of the Bolger clan were invited to attend Bilbo Baggins' 111th Birthday Party and celebrate happily. After Bilbo left the Shire and ventured towards Rivendell, Fredegar received a message from Frodo and Sam that they were leaving the Shire on an important mission. This mission involved the One Ring which was kept in the Shire for 60 years and it belonged to the Dark Lord Sauron. Fredegar however was a typical hobbit who had never left the Shire and was unwilling to do so, but would play his role; he stayed behind to keep up the pretense that Frodo was there, by wearing his clothes and keep the house occupied, and deal with any "inquisitive folk". Remaining behind, Fredegar was one of the hobbits that looked after Bag End and prevent the Sacksville-Baggins from taking the house. After hearing that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were pursued by the Black Riders, Fredegar was given the option to flee with the others into the Old Forest, which however didn't seem more inviting to him. Fredegar therefore opted to remain behind as a decoy for the Nazgûl and as a messenger for Gandalf in case he showed up, but Gandalf had recently traveled to Isengard to meet with Saruman and ended up imprisoned due to Saruman's betrayal and pledging his oath to the Dark Lord. Once the Ringwraiths come in the night of Crickhollow looking for Frodo, a frightened Fredegar escaped to raise the alarm of Buckland, causing the Brandybucks to sound the horn-call of Buckland. This caused the Nazgûl to flee, but they had learned that the Ring was gone. As the war pressed on, Saruman the Wise sent the Ruffians to takeover the Shire. During the takeover, Fredegar and Estella gathered a group of partisans to stand against the Ruffians and their leaders from taking their land. They led an attack in the Brockenbores around the hills of Scary, but their efforts failed. Fredegar and Estella were both imprisoned in the Lockholes and were left to be starved for weeks, in which they lost a lot of weight. They were later rescued by the Hobbitry-in-Arms led by Thain Paladin Took during the Battle of the Shire with the aid of Grey Company and victory was won. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) Category:Bolgers Category:Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Males